Ceramic articles can be produced using any of various known ceramic processing techniques. One example structure includes a ceramic matrix and fibers that are dispersed in the matrix (ceramic matrix composite or “CMC”). The matrix can be deposited among the fibers using a polymer-infiltration-pyrolysis (“PIP”) process, for example. The PIP process typically involves infiltrating a fiber structure with a preceramic polymer, and then thermally converting the preceramic polymer to ceramic material. The infiltration process can be repeated to achieve a desired density in the structure. However, this and other known ceramic processing techniques can result in deficiencies, such as incomplete densification, microcracking and residual unreacted material. These deficiencies can later debit the properties of the structure, such as long term oxidative stability, environmental durability and mechanical properties